Draco meets Potter for the first time FIN
by rebecca85
Summary: HP kirjat antavat meille vain Harryn näkökulman kun hän tapaa Malfoyn ensimmäisen kerran, mutta tämä ficci paljastaa Dracon näkökulman tapahtumista. Voi lukea DracoxHarry. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: En omista Harry Potteria. Ooh, jos omistaisin... ¨alkaa kuolata¨

**Tämä tarina on suomen kielinen version. Tämä ficci on löydettävissä myös englanniksi.** Kyseinen ficci on kirjoitettu lukijoideni rauhoittelemiseksi. Älkää vihatko minua.

A/N: Kuuntelin 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone' (Viisasten Kivi), jonka oli kirjoittanut J.K.Rowling ja lukenut Steven Fry, ja silloin ymmärsin täysin miksi Harry alkoi vihata Malfoyta. Mutta halusin puolustaa Dracoa ja keksin tämän. Joten tämä ficci vastaa kysymykseen "Miksi Malfoy oli niin töykeä kun Harry ja hän tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran?" No... jos se ei ollutkaan ensimmäinen kerta?

* * *

Draco Malfoy ei pitänyt jästeistä.

Tähän oli yksinkertaiset perusteet. Ensinnäkin, hyvin suuri osa jästeistä oli tyhmiä. Kuinka moni idiootti oikeasti uskoi ettei taikuutta ollut olemassakaan? Luonnonilmiöitä, _totta kai_.

Toiseksi, (edelleen) suurin osa jästeistä _haisi_. Eikä tästä voinut syyttää taikuuden puuttumista, käyttiväthän velhotkin saippuaa, deodoranttia, partavettä yms. Hyvin yleisesti vielä jästien valmistamia. Joten mikä oli ongelma? Miksi hyvältä tuoksuminen ei toiminut heille? Jopa Dracon äiti, Narcissa, vaivautui jättämään taikuudet hetkeksi hankkiakseen jästien valmistamaa hajuvettä, vain tuoksuakseen hyvälle. Draco ei tosin tajunnut miksi _hänen_ piti mennä mukaan kyseiselle reissulle, hän sai yleensä vain päänsärkyä hajuvesiliikkeistä. Toisaalta, miksi äiti ei vain tilannut yhden jokaista pulloa ja valinnut niistä sitten mieleistä käytettäväksi, ei myöskään avautunut kymmenvuotiaalle Dracolle. Kaipa se oli jotain niitä syitä miksi nuoren Dracon isä, Lucius, välillä heitti kätensä ilmaan turhautuneena ja kirosi puoliääneen, "Naiset!"

Tämäkään kerta ei ollut yhtään erilainen, ja Draco saattoi tuntea jo kireyden silmiensä takana, joka aivan varmasti muuttuisi pian tutuksi päänsäryksi. Hän ei jaksanut muulloinkaan istua paikoillaan tuntia kauempaa, (paitsi aivan hätätapauksissa kuten perhepäivällisellä,) joten hän huokaisi, ilmoitti yhdelle myyjistä menevänsä hetkeksi ulos ja oli hetkessä pois kaupasta.

Kauppakeskus, jonne he tällä kertaa olivat menneet, oli tulvillaan päivän shoppailijoita. Kevät-ale oli huipussaan, joten asiakkaita riitti jokaiselle päivälle, aamusta iltaan. Draco itseasiassa piti melko paljon kaikesta hälinästä, mikä tapahtui hänen ympärillään. Shoppaileminen oli _kivaa_. Uusien vaatteiden kokeilu, arvostelu, valitseminen, muotisilmän hiominen, mahdollisimman huokean tarjouksen löytäminen monen monituisesta kaupasta... _mahtavaa!_ Hän ei vain suuresti välittänyt hajuvesiostoksista. Tai jästeistä sen puoleen.

Nyt kuitenkaan ei ollut Dracon päivä, joten hänelle ei ollut annettu yhtään omaa rahaa tuhlattavaksi eikä hän näin voinut muuta kuin suunnitella seuraavaa shoppailureissua katsastamalla tarjolla olevat tuotteen. Dracon toiseksi paras harrastus; ikkunashoppailu. Mutta pitääkseen äitinsä tervejärkisenä, hän pysytteli hajuvesiliikkeen likeellä laskiessaan kevään tarjouksia.

"Anna se minulle!" kuului huuto jostain. Draco nosti platinanvaalean päänsä tutkimasta hintalappuja ja havaitsi kaksi ikäistään lasta riitelemässä. Tosin, blondia rantapalloa muistuttava lapsi oli luultavasti Dracoa muutaman vuoden vanhempi, mutta laiha tummahiuksinen poika oli luultavasti Malfoy Juniorin ikäinen, ellei hieman nuorempi. Pussittavat housut ja liian iso villapaita (aivan _kamalat, _Draco ajatteli) tekivät arvioinnin vaikeaksi. Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että tämä paljon isompi poika (ainakin leveyssuunnassa siis) oli ottanut jotain pienemmältä ja tutkiskeli sitä kiinnostuneena. Pienempi poika yritti turhaan saada sitä takaisin kaiken ihramassan läpi, joka erotti hänet esineestä. Draco katseli tapahtumaa lievästi huvittuneena.

"Anna se takaisin!" pienempi pojista huudahti käskevästi. Toinen ei näyttänyt kuuntelevan.

"Dudley-pienokaiseni, mitä sinulla on siinä?" kysyi luisevan näköinen vaalea nainen ällöttävän sokerisella äänellä. Draco arveli 'äidin' tulleen paikalle ja tuhahti. 'Dudley' oli pieni vain jos häntä vertasi naisen vierelle seisahtuneeseen viiksikkääkseen mieheen, ja silloinkin vain jos taivutti sanan merkitystä hieman.

"Harry löysi tämän!" poika ilmoitti innoissaan. Samantien naisen ilme vaihtui siirappisuudesta myrskypilven perikuvaksi ja viiksekäs mies melkein pudotti ostamansa tavarat.

"Anna se heti tänne!" nainen kivahti ja väänsi esineen poikansa otteesta. "Älä _ikinä_ ota mitään, mitä tuo sinulle antaa, kuulitko? Ne voivat olla vaarallisia!" hän saarnasi vaalealle valaan pojalle ja heitti myrkyllisen katseen pienempään poikaan.

"Mutta en minä--" Harry yritti, mutta viiksekäs mies oli hänen naamassaan hetkessä.

"Poika! Yksikin sana ja vietät komerossasi viikon!" Kun Harry edelleen yritti avata suutaan, mies jatkoi uhkaavasti, "ilman ruokaa!" Pienempi poika nieli harminsa, katsoi alas päättäväisenä, mutisi, "Kyllä, Vernon-setä," ja näytti laskevan hitaasti kymmeneen. Mysteerinen esine heitettiin roskiin ja perhe lähti jälleen iloisesti parkkialuetta kohti, Harry kävellen muutaman metrin jäljessä, tuijottaen kenkiään. Juuri kun he katosivat kulman taakse, Harryn pää nytkähti yllättäen ylös ja hän _katsoi suoraan Dracoa silmiin_. Draco vetäisi henkeä ihmetyksestä. Pojalla oli mitä vihreimmät silmät ja hetken heidän katseet olivat lukittu, kunnes Harry katosi kulman taakse ja oli poissa.

Platinablondi päästi keuhkoistaan ilman, jota ei ollut edes huomannut pidättäneensä. Hän olisi niin kovasti halunnut mennä juttelemaan pojan, Harryn, kanssa, mutta tilanne oli mennyt niin nopeasti ohi, että hän oli ehtinyt vain huomata pojan mustat, sotkuiset hiukset ja kasvojen hienon luuston rakenteen, kun poika oli kadonnut kirkkaan vihreine silmineen. Draco tunsi myös jotain muuta. Harryssä oli jotain, mikä sai hänen niskakarvansa nousemaan jännityksestä, ja hänellä oli tunne että he tapaisivat vielä.

Dracon ajatukset jäivät vielä pyörimään tummahiuksisen pojan ympärillä, kun hän suuntasi takaisin tuoksun täytteiseen kauppaan. Hän ei uskonut, että unohtaisi toisen nimeä. Harry - sama nimi kuin pojalla, joka oli yhdeksän vuotta sitten saanut Voldemortin kaikkoamaan tästä maailmasta ja joka oli kirjoitettu sitten monesti historian kirjoihin. Aika hyvin valittu, noin nimeksi, Draco ajatteli hymähtäen. Noh, se teki hänen muistamisen vain helpommaksi.

"Ah, Draco. Siinähän sinä oletkin," sanoi pehmeä ääni. Narcissa oli näköjään valmis ostoksissaan ja oli juuri tullut ulos kaupasta. "Lähdetäänkö kotiin?" Draco vain nyökkäsi, ajatukset edelleen hieman muualla, ja äiti ja poika jättivät kauppakeskuksen, tullakseen takaisin vasta seuraavan jästi-tavara -kriisin aikaan.

Puoli vuotta myöhemmin...

Draco huokaisi kyllästyneenä. Oli hetkiä, jolloin oli mahtavaa olla Malfoy. Ja hetkiä, jolloin oli vähemmän mahtavaa olla Malfoy. Kuten tänään, kun platinanvaaleahiuksinen poika seisoi paikallaan korokkeella kädet nostettuna vaakatasoon, jotta hänen kaapunsa helma saataisiin lyhennettyä juuri sopivaksi. Hänen käsiään alkoi särkeä.

Juuri sillon kaupan ovikello helähti ja Draco piristyi. Ehkä hän pääsisi pelottelemaan joitain jästisyntyisiä ylivoimaisella älyllään ja laajalla tietämyksellään.

"Tylypahkaan menossa, kultaseni?" kuului Matami Malkinin ääni ja asiakas odotettavasti vain nyökkäsi, sillä Matami jatkoi heti, "Tännepäin - siellä on toinenkin nuorimies paraikaa sovituksessa." Ah ha! Asiakas oli poika. Hyvä!

Juuri kun Draco mietti, minkä ikäinen poika tämä olisi, viereiselle pallille nousi - ei kukaan mukaan kuin - Harry. Dracon silmät laajentuivat hämmästyksestä ja hänen pulssinsa kiihtyi. Hän oli odottanut tätä hetkeä! Hän ei ollut kuvitellut pojan olevan _velho_, mutta oli iloinen tapaamispaikasta. (Velhomaailma eikä jästimaailma.) Draco ei kuitenkaan voinut _näyttää_ innostuneelta, joten hän sanoi vain harkitun tylsistyneellä äänellä pojalle, "Terve. Tylypahkaanko sinäkin?"

Draco taputti itseään olalle hyvästä työstä. Hän ei ollut kuulostanut lainkaan kiinnostuneelta, kun sai viimein jutella tämän mysteeri-pojan kanssa.

"Niin," Harry vastasi lyhyesti. Draco mietti nopeasti jotain sanottavaa, jottei keskustelu loppuisi siihen.

"Minun isäni on naapurikaupassa ostamassa kirjoja ja äitini on kauempana kadun varressa etsimässä taikasauvoja," hän ilmoitti. Ensimmäisenä oli tullut mieleen hänen vanhempansa, koska hän oli ruiku-- öh, maininnut muutaman jos toisenkin kerran koko päivän ajan oman luudan haluamisesta. Joten, miksi ei kertoisi siitä? "Sitten raahaan heidät katselemaan kilpaluutia. En käsitä miksei ekaluokkalaiset saa tuoda omaa luutaa. Minä ajattelin komentaa isän kumminkin ostamaan luudan, ja salakuljettaa sen jollain keinolla sisään."

Draco tiesi että hän vain puhui mitä sylki suuhin toi, mutta hän oli hermostunut, pentele sentään! Eikä hän halunnut että keskustelu tyrehtyisi niin nopeasti. Harry - poika, joka seisoi toisella jakkaralla sovitettavana - ei näyttänyt kovin kiinnostuneelta. Hän itseasiassa näytti hieman harmistuneelta, mutta Draco ajatteli sen olevan vain kaapujen mittaamisen vaivalloisuudesta.

"Onko sinulla oma luuta?" Draco kysyi yllättäen. Tästä jokainen poika halusi puhua, luudista! Hyvä puheenaihe, Draco!

"Ei." Tai sitten ei. _Mistä_ tämä poika _oli_ kiinnostunut?

"Pelaatko lainkaan huispausta?" Draco yritti kuumeisesti jatkaa, mutta vaikutti edelleen huolellisen tympääntyneeltä. Jostain syystä ihmiset kiinnostuivat hänestä nopeammin, kun hän esitti vaikeasti saatavaa ja tylsistynyttä, joten hän pani kaikki korttinsa kekoon.

"En," poika vastasi lyhyesti. Draco melkein putosi tuolilta. Kuka velhomaailmassa _ei_ pelannut huispausta? Ehkä poika oli vain ujo?

"Minä pelaan," Draco paljasti, yrittäen saada toisen olo mukavammaksi tiedolla, "isän mielestä on rikos jos minua ei valita pelaamaan meidän tuvan joukkueeseen, ja minä olen kyllä suoraan sanoen samaa mieltä. Joko sinä tiedät mihin tupaan sinut pannaan?" Platinablondi tiesi taas vain laukovan suutaan paremman puutteessa, muttei voinut hermostumiselleen mitään.

"En," poika vastasi taas, ääni ilmeettömämpänä kuin koskaan.

"No, eihän kukaan kai tosissaan tiedä ennen kuin valinnat on tehty," Draco myönsi ja mielessään löi itseään heittäessään niin huonon puheenaiheen. Eihän _kukaan_ tiennyt minne tupaan joutuisi! Nyt Harry varmasti ajatteli että hän oli imbesilli, joten hän selitti, "mutta minä tiedän silti että minä menen Luihuiseen. Koko meidän suku on ollut siinä - kuvittele jos joutuisi Puuskupuhiin. Minä varmaan häipyisin saman tien, miten sinä?" _Vastaa! Ilmaise tähän mielipiteesi, ole niin kiltti!_

"Mmm," Harry vain mumisi, selvästi mielenkiintonsa menettäneenä. Dracon taisteluhenki lysähti. Ehkä poika vain ei halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan. Sitten hän huomasi sen. Ison miehen seisovan ikkunan takana, heiluttaen toista valtavaa kättään iloisesti ja toisessa pitäen kahta isoa jäätelöä.

"Oho, katso mikä äijä," Draco möläytti, päästäen pahan tapansa valloilleen. Mutta tällä kertaa poika vastasi.

"Se on Hagrid," Harry sanoi ja kuulosti hieman innokkaammalta keskustelemaan. "Hän on töissä Tylypahkassa."

"Ai," Draco sanoi hieman masentuneena. Miksi Harry halusi puhua _hänestä_? "Olen kuullut hänestä," Draco myönsi ja yritti hyväksi toteamaansa puheenaiheen vaihtamis -tekniikkaa; aiheen alentaminen. "Hän on jonkinlainen palvelija, eikö vain?"

"Hän on riistanvartija," tummahiuksinen poika vastasi hieman jäykästi, ilme sulkeutuneena. Kun puheenaihetta ei selvästi pudotettu, Draco yritti saada itsensä kuulostamaan humoristiselta käyttämällä käsillä olevaa aihetta.

"Niin juuri. Kuulin että hän on jonkinlainen villimies - asuu mökissä koulun mailla, ryyppää silloin tällöin känniin, yrittää taikoa ja sytyttää lopulta sänkynsä tuleen." Dracon mielestä tämä oli ratkiriemukas tieto, mutta Harry ei näyttänyt jakavan hänen tunteitaan, vaan sanoi jo hieman koleasti, "Minusta hän on loistotyyppi."

Draco havaitsi tämän huvittavaksi ja niin, peitellen nauruaan, kysyi, "Onko?" Tosin, se taisi kuulostaa pilkallisemmalta kuin hän oli tarkoittanut. _Hups!_ Hän kiirehti jatkamaan puheenaihetta.

"Miksi hän on täällä sinun kanssasi?" Draco kysyi ja samantien keksi hyvän jatkokysymyksen, joka oli kiusannut häntä siitä lähtien, kun sai tietää ostoskeskuksessa olevien ihmisten olevan Harryn sukulaisia, ei suinkaan perhettä; "Missä sinun vanhempasi ovat?"

"He ovat kuolleet," Harry vastasi nopeasti ja äänellä, joka selkeästi sanoi ettei hän halunnut puhua asiasta sen enempää. No, tämä selitti. Ne ihmiset Harryn kanssa eivät _voineet_ olla velhoja, vaan olivat selkeästi jästejä. Heistä oli melkein pystynyt _haistamaan_ sen.

Ajatuksissaan, Draco vastasi puolihuolimattomasti, "Ai. Olen pahoillani," mutta oli enemmän kuin innoissaan, että Harry oli myös puhdasverinen. Isä hyväksyisi ystävyyden heti. Hetkinen... Dracon pää nytkähti äkkiä ylös ajatuksen iskiessä, mutta toinen ei huomannut vaan katseli edelleen ikkunasta ulos. "Mutta kai he sentään olivat meikäläisiä," hän varmisti.

"Olivat he noita ja velho, jos sinä sitä tarkoitat," Harry vastasi purevasti, katsellen kuitenkin edelleen muualle.

"Minusta kouluun ei todellakaan pitäisi päästää muunlaisia sisään, ei kai sinustakaan?" Draco kysyi halveksivasti. Tässä Harryn oli pakko olla samaa mieltä; jästit olivat _kamalia_. Katso nyt Harryn setää ja tätiä! Näissä ajatuksissa Draco jatkoi innokkaasti aihettaan.

"He eivät kertakaikkiaan pärjää samalla tavalla, kun heitä ei ole kasvatettu tuntemaan meidän tapojamme. Jotkut heistä eivät ole kuulleetkaan Tylypahkasta ennen kuin saavat kirjeen. Kuvittele," platina blondi pyöräytti hopean harmaita silmiään. "Minusta koulu pitäisi varata vanhoille taikaperheille," Draco jatkoi puolihuolimattomasti ja pääsi siten hyvin kysymykseen, joka oli vaivannut häntä koko kevään.

"Mikä sinun sukunimesi muuten on?" Draco _tiesi_, että toinen poika oli 'Harry' - tämän hän oli painanut mieleensä tarkasti. Nyt jos hän tietäisi mikä pojan sukunimi oli, hän olisi jo pitkällä yrittäessään saada lisää tietoja hänestä. Sillä hetkellä kuitenkin Matami Malkini suoristautui ja ilmoitti Harryn kaavun olevan valmis.

Poika hyppäsi nopeasti pallilta pois, auttoi kaavun nostamisessa pään ylitse ja käveli ulos. Vielä viimeisenä keinona Draco huikkaisi huolettomasti, "No, me varmaan tavataan Tylypahkassa," mutta Harry ei vastannut. Draco katsoi haikein mielin pojan perään kun tämä tapasi jättimäisen miehen kaupan ulkopuolella ja otti toisen jäätelön itselleen. Yhdessä Harry ja - öh, mikä hänen nimensä nyt olikaan - Hagrid, kävelivät Viistokujalle ja pois Dracon näköpiiristä.

Draco huokaisi surkeana ja kirosi vielä kerran nimeään. Jos hänen kaapunsa ei pitäisi näyttää niin huolitellulta ja pikkutarkkaan tehdyltä, hän olisi päässyt pois sovituksesta nopeammin ja ehkä olisi voinut päästä Harryn mukaan jäätelölle. No, Draco ajatteli piristyen hieman, hän näkisi Harryn Tylypahkassa. Tai ehkä jopa jo Tylypahkan pikajunassa. Dracon virne leveni ja hän tunsi itsensä taas iloiseksi.

Hänellä olisi aikaa yrittää löytää lisää tietoa Harrystä ja ystävystyä tämän kanssa. Heillähän oli kuitenkin vielä seitsemän vuotta koulua yhdessä.

* * *

A/N: Tämän ficin nimi tuli, kun yhden ääni-CD:n kappaleen nimi oli 'Harry meets Malfoy for the first time'. Heh. En voinut vastustaa. 


End file.
